russelfandomcom-20200213-history
33rd Star Awards for Television names TV Queens; PMPC bares nominees
by Jocelyn Dimaculangan Sep 22, 2019 At the 33rd Star Awards for TV, the Power Tandem of the Year award will go to Edward Barber and Maymay Entrata (left), Ken Chan and Rita Daniela (center), and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (right). The nominees for the 33rd Philippine Movie Press Club (PMPC) Star Awards for Television have been revealed. This 2019, Kris Aquino will receive the Ading Fernando Lifetime Achievement Award while Vicky Morales will be the recipient of the Excellence in Broadcasting Lifetime Achievement Award. ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and IBC-13 shows vie for various categories, including Best Primetime TV series and Best Daytime Drama Series. Seven Kapamilya actresses and five Kapuso stars are hailed as the TV Queens at the Turn of the Millennium. Angel Locsin, Bea Alonzo, Judy Ann Santos, Kathryn Bernardo, Kim Chiu, Liza Soberano, and Maja Salvador hail from the Kapamilya network. Coming from the Kapuso network are Carla Abellana, Heart Evangelista, Jennylyn Mercado, Marian Rivera, and Sunshine Dizon. Fresh from the Kaibigan network are Cara Eriguel, Jed Montero, and Hazel Faith dela Cruz. The Power Tandem of the Year award will go to Edward Barber and Maymay Entrata of ABS-CBN and Ken Chan and Rita Daniela of GMA-7. The awards night will be held on October 13, 2019 at the Henry Lee Irwin Theater, Ateneo de Manila University. Below is the full list of nominees of the 33rd Star Awards for TV 2019: Continue reading below ↓ BEST TV STATION *'ABS-CBN 2' *CNN PHILIPPINES *GMA 7 *GMA NEWS TV *'IBC 13' *IBC PLUS 47 *PTV 4 *RPN 9 *RJTV 29 *TV 5 *NET 25 *UNTV 37 BEST PRIMETIME TV SERIES *''Anna Fuerte'' (RPN 9) *''Cain at Abel'' (GMA 7) *''FPJ’s Ang Probinsiyano'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Halik'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Julie Lala'' (RPN 9) *''Love You Two'' (GMA 7) *''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' (IBC 13) *''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (IBC 13) *''Ngayon At Kailanman'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Onanay'' (GMA 7) *''Open Arms'' (IBC 13) *''Rapunzel'' (IBC 13) *''Sino ang May Sala?: Mea Cupa'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN 2) BEST DAYTIME DRAMA SERIES *''Araw Gabi'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Asawa Ko Karibal Ko'' (GMA 7) *''Bihag'' (GMA 7) *''Dragon Lady'' (GMA 7) *''Flora Vega'' (IBC 13) *''Kadenang Ginto'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Los Bastardos'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''My Special Tatay'' (GMA 7) *''Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Zylona'' (IBC 13) BEST DRAMA ACTRESS *'Angel Locsin (''The General's Daughter/ABS-CBN 2)' *Beauty Gonzales (''Kadenang Ginto/ABS-CBN 2) *Bela Padilla (Sino Ang Maysala?: Mea Culpa/ABS-CBN 2) *Cherryz Mendoza (Open Arms/IBC 13) *Dimples Romana (Kadenang Ginto/ABS-CBN 2) *Janella Salvador (Rapunzel/IBC 13) *Jodi Sta. Maria (Sino Ang Maysala?: Mea Culpa/ABS-CBN 2) *Max Collins (Bihag/GMA 7) *Nora Aunor (Onanay/GMA 7) *'Sofia Andres (''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail/IBC 13)' *Yasmien Kurdi (''Hiram Na Anak/GMA 7) *Yna Uy (Zylona/IBC 13) BEST DRAMA ACTOR *Alden Richards (Victor Magtanggol/GMA 7) *Coco Martin (FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano/ABS-CBN 2) *Dennis Trillo (Cain At Abel/GMA 7) *Dingdong Dantes (Cain At Abel/GMA 7) *'Jericho Rosales (''Halik/ABS-CBN 2)' *JM de Guzman (''Araw Gabi/ABS-CBN 2) *Joshua Garcia (Ngayon At Kailanman/ABS-CBN 2) *'Rico dela Paz (''Open Arms/IBC 13)' *Ronaldo Valdez (''Los Bastardos/ABS-CBN 2) BEST DRAMA SUPPORTING ACTRESS *Alice Dixson (Ngayon At Kailanman/ABS-CBN 2) *Amy Austria (Halik/ABS-CBN 2) *Cora Waddell (Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail/IBC 13) *Eula Valdez (The General's Daughter/ABS-CBN 2) *'Gelli de Belen (''Open Arms/IBC 13)' *Iza Calzado (''Ngayon At Kailanman/ABS-CBN 2) *'Janice De Belen (''The General's Daughter/ABS-CBN 2)' *Maricel Soriano (''The General's Daughter/ABS-CBN 2) *Princess Ryan (Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail/IBC 13) *Susan Roces (FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano/ABS-CBN 2) *Yassi Pressman (FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano/ABS-CBN 2) BEST DRAMA SUPPORTING ACTOR *Albert Martinez (The General's Daughter/ABS-CBN 2) *'Arjo Atayde (''The General's Daughter/ABS-CBN 2)' *Baron Geisler (''FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano/ABS-CBN 2) *BJ Forbes (Zylona/IBC 13) *Chubi del Rosario (Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail/IBC 13) *'Diego Loyzaga (''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail/IBC 13)' *Herbert Bautista (''Open Arms/IBC 13) *Jameson Blake (Ngayon At Kailanman/ABS-CBN 2) *John Estrada (Kara Mia/GMA 7) *Josh Padilla (Rapunzel/IBC 13) *Marlo Mortel (Rapunzel/IBC 13) *Paulo Avelino (The General's Daughter/ABS-CBN 2) *Tirso Cruz III (The General's Daughter/ABS-CBN 2) *Wendell Ramos (Onanay/GMA 7) BEST CHILD PERFORMER *Euwenn Aleta (Cain At Abel/GMA 7) *Iyannah Sumalpong (Sino Ang Maysala?: Mea Culpa/ABS-CBN 2) *JJ Quilantang (Playhouse/ABS-CBN 2) *Kenken Nuyad (FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano/ABS-CBN 2) *Krystal Mejes (Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit/ABS-CBN 2) *Miguel Vergara (Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit/ABS-CBN 2) *Mutya Orquia (Flora Vega/IBC 13) *Naomi Ramos (Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit/ABS-CBN 2) *Raphael Landicho (Bihag/GMA 7) *'Sophia Reola (''Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit/ABS-CBN 2)' '''BEST NEW MALE TV PERSONALITY' *'Aljon Mendoza (''MMK: Medal Of Valor/ABS-CBN 2)' *Emman Franc (''Bagong Pilipinas/PTV 4) *Fumiya Sankai (Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet/ABS-CBN 2) *Gian Wong (Wattpad Presents: Labyrinth Academy/RPN 9) *JB Paguio (Bukas May Kahapon/IBC 13) *Joao Constancia (Ngayon At Kailanman/ABS-CBN 2) *'Klinton Start (''Bee Happy, Go Lucky/Net 25)' *Seth Fedelin (''Kadenang Ginto/ABS-CBN 2) *Yamyam Gucong (Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet/ABS-CBN 2) BEST NEW FEMALE TV PERSONALITY *'Angela Evangelista (''Julie Lala/RPN 9)' *Golden Cañedo (''Studio 7/GMA 7) *Herlene "Hipon Girl" Budol (Wowowin/GMA 7) *'Ivana Alawi (''Sino Ang Maysala?: Mea Culpa/ABS-CBN 2)' *Jo Berry (''Onanay/GMA 7) *Kylie Del Rosario (Nassan Ka, Flordeluna?/IBC 13) *Kylie Verzosa (Los Bastardos/ABS-CBN 2) *Michelle Dee (Love You Two/GMA 7) *Nicole Ababa (Anna Fuerte/RPN 9) *Pia Morato (PNA Newsroom/PTV 4) *Rayantha Leigh (Bee Happy, Go Lucky/Net 25) *Sophia Reola (Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit/ABS-CBN 2) BEST SINGLE PERFORMANCE BY AN ACTRESS *Agot Isidro (MMK: Passport/ABS-CBN 2) *Amy Austria (MMK: Wheelchair/ABS-CBN 2) *Hazel Faith dela Cruz (Love Notes: Promise of a New Day/IBC 13) *Irma Adlawan (MMK: Passport/ABS-CBN 2) *Janice De Belen (MMK: Medal Of Valor/ABS-CBN 2) *Julia Montes (Love Notes: The Beginning of My Heart/IBC 13) *Joanna Ampil (MMK: Kadena/ABS-CBN 2) *Mary Joy Apostol (Ipaglaban Mo: Kakampi/ABS-CBN) *'Missy Quino (''Wattpad Presents: Labyrinth Academy/RPN 9)' *Shaina Magdayao (''MMK: Tubig/ABS-CBN 2) *'Yasmien Kurdi (''Tadhana: Sukdulan/GMA 7)' '''BEST SINGLE PERFORMANCE BY AN ACTOR' *Akihiro Blanco (Love Notes: Promise of a New Day/IBC 13) *Alden Richards (Eat Bulaga Lenten Special: Bulawan/GMA 7) *Dennis Trillo (Magpakailanman: Patawad Ama Ko/GMA 7) *'Enchong Dee (''MMK: Wheelchair/ABS-CBN 2)' *'Jeric Gonzales (Magpakailanman: Sex Slave/GMA 7)' *Joshua Garcia (''MMK: Medal Of Valor/ABS-CBN 2) *Kiko Estrada (MMK: Kadena/ABS-CBN 2) *Mikael Daez (Love Notes: The Beginning of My Heart/IBC 13) *Wally Bayola (Eat Bulaga Lenten Special: Bulawan/GMA 7) *Zaijian Jaranilla (MMK: Wheelchair/ABS-CBN 2) BEST PUBLIC SERVICE PROGRAM *''Bitag: The New Generation'' (IBC 13) *''Healing Galing'' (TV5) *''Imbestigador'' (GMA 7) *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' (IBC 13) *''Lingkod Bayan'' (RPN 9) *''Lingkod Kaibigan'' (IBC 13) *''Mission Possible'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''My Puhunan'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Red Alert'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Salamat Dok'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Serbisyong Kaibigan'' (IBC 13) *''SOCO'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Wish Ko Lang'' (GMA 7) BEST PUBLIC SERVICE PROGRAM HOST *Alvin Elchico and Bernadette Sembrano (Salamat Dok/ABS-CBN 2) *Atty. Batas Mauricio (Kakampi Mo Ang Batas/IBC 13) *'Ben Tulfo (''Bitag: The New Generation/IBC 13)' *'Edinell Calvario (Healing Galing/TV5)' *Gus Abelgas (''SOCO/ABS-CBN 2) *Jeff Canoy (Red Alert/ABS-CBN 2) *Julius Babao (Mission Possible/ABS-CBN 2) *Karen Davila (My Puhunan/ABS-CBN 2) *Mike Enriquez (Imbestigador/GMA 7) *Phoebe Javier and Gio Tingson (Serbisyong Kaibigan/IBC 13) *Snooky Serna-Go (Lingkod Kaibigan/IBC 13) *Tony Falcon (Lingkod Bayan/RPN 9) *Vicky Morales (Wish Ko Lang/GMA 7) BEST COMEDY SHOW * #Michael Angelo The Sitcom (GMA News TV) *''Banana Sundae'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Daddy's Gurl'' (GMA 7) *''Gag Kulit'' (RPN 9) *''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Hapi Ang Buhay'' (NET 25) *''Hapi House'' (IBC 13) *''Happy Chie'' (RPN 9) *''Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo'' (IBC 13) *''Pepito Manaloto'' (GMA 7) *''Sic O'Clock News'' (IBC 13) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC 13) *''Wanbol U'' (IBC 13) BEST COMEDY ACTOR *'Bayani Agbayani (''Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet/ABS-CBN 2)' *'Brod Pete (Sic O'Clock News/IBC 13)' *Bobby Yan (''T.O.D.A.S./IBC 13) *Edgar Allan Guzman (Happy Chie/RPN 9) *Jobert Austria (Banana Sundae/ABS-CBN 2) *Joey De Leon (T.O.D.A.S./IBC 13) *Kenzo Gutierrez (Wanbol U/IBC 13) *Luis Manzano (Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet/ABS-CBN 2) *Manolo Pedrosa (Wanbol U/IBC 13) *Michael Angelo (#Michael Angelo: The Sitcom/GMA News TV) *Michael V (Pepito Manaloto/GMA 7) *Ryan Bang (Banana Sundae/ABS-CBN 2) *Vhong Navarro (Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet/ABS-CBN 2) *Vic Sotto (Daddy's Gurl/GMA 7) BEST COMEDY ACTRESS *Alex Gonzaga (Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet/ABS-CBN 2) *Angelica Panganiban (Banana Sundae/ABS-CBN 2) *Assunta De Rossi (Sic O'Clock News/IBC 13) *Chariz Solomon (Bubble Gang/GMA 7) *Chienna Filomeno (Happy Chie/RPN 9) *Erika Padilla (T.O.D.A.S./IBC 13) *'Joyce Abestano (''Iskul Bukol: Eskwela Ko, Kaibigan Mo/IBC 13)' *Kamille Filoteo (''Gag Kulit/RPN 9) *'Maine Mendoza (''Daddy's Gurl/GMA 7)' *Manilyn Reynes (''Pepito Manaloto/GMA 7) *Mariel Rodriguez (T.O.D.A.S./IBC 13) *Nova Villa (Pepito Manaloto/GMA 7) *Pokwang (Banana Sundae/ABS-CBN 2) *Toni Gonzaga (Home Sweetie Home: Extra Sweet/ABS-CBN 2) BEST DRAMA ANTHOLOGY *''Dear Uge'' (GMA 7) *''Ipaglaban Mo'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Karelasyon'' (GMA 7) *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC 13) *''Magpakailanman'' (GMA 7) *''Tadhana'' (GMA 7) *''Wagas'' (GMA News TV) *''Wattpad Presents'' (RPN 9) BEST MUSICAL VARIETY SHOW *''An Evening with Raoul'' (PTV 4) *''Donnalyn'' (RPN 9) *''Letters and Music'' (Net 25) *''Sarah G. Live'' (IBC 13) *''SMAC Pinoy Ito'' (PTV 4) *''Studio 7'' (GMA 7) *''Young Once Upon A Time'' (NET 25) BEST VARIETY SHOW *''ASK TV: Artihan, Sayawan at Kantahan'' (IBC Plus) *''Bee Happy, Go Lucky!'' (NET 25) *''DMZ TV Danze Party'' (IBC 13) *''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''P.O.13'' (IBC 13) *''Student Canteen'' (RPN 9) *''Sunday Pinasaya'' (GMA 7) *''The Boobay and Tekla Show'' (GMA 7) *''Wowowin'' (GMA 7) BEST FEMALE TV HOST *Amy Perez (It's Showtime/ABS-CBN 2) *Antoinette Taus (APO Tanghali Na/IBC 13) *'Anne Curtis (''It's Showtime/ABS-CBN 2)' *Donna Cruz (''P.O.13/IBC 13) *Donnalyn Bartolome (Donnalyn/RPN 9) *Jenine Desiderio (APO Tanghali Na/IBC 13) *Maine Mendoza (Eat Bulaga/GMA 7) *Marian Rivera (Sunday Pinasaya/GMA 7) *Pia Guanio (Eat Bulaga/GMA 7) *Regine Velasquez (ASAP Natin 'To/ABS-CBN 2) *Rizza Diaz (DMZ TV Danze Party/IBC 13) *Sarah Geronimo (ASAP Natin 'To/ABS-CBN 2) *'Sarah Geronimo (''Sarah G. Live/IBC 13)' *Toni Gonzaga (''ASAP Natin 'To/ABS-CBN 2) *Vina Morales (P.O.13/IBC 13) BEST MALE TV HOST *APO Hiking Society (APO Tanghali Na/IBC 13) *Ariel Rivera (P.O.13/IBC 13) *Bryan Termulo (Fanparty/RPN 9) *Dingdong Avanzado (P.O.13/IBC 13) *'DJ Tom Taus (''DMZ TV Danze Party/IBC 13)' *Gary Valenciano (''ASAP Natin 'To/ABS-CBN 2) *Jeffrey Hidalgo (P.O.13/IBC 13) *JC Tiuseco (DMZ TV Danze Party/IBC 13) *Luis Manzano (ASAP Natin 'To/ABS-CBN 2) *Martin Nievera (ASAP Natin 'To/ABS-CBN 2) *Ogie Alcasid (ASAP Natin 'To/ABS-CBN 2) *Oyo Boy Sotto (Sarah G. Live/IBC 13) *Piolo Pascual (ASAP Natin 'To/ABS-CBN 2) *Raoul Imbach (An Evening with Raoul/PTV 4) *Vic Sotto (Eat Bulaga/GMA 7) *'Vice Ganda (''It's Showtime/ABS-CBN 2)' *Willie Revillame (''Wowowin/GMA 7) BEST EDUCATIONAL PROGRAM *''Aha'' (GMA 7) *''Born To Be Wild'' (GMA 7) *''Failon Ngayon'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Idol Sa Kusina'' (GMA 7) *''Matanglawin'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Med Talk'' (CNN Philippines) *''Pinas Sarap'' (GMA News TV) *''Sports U'' (ABS-CBN 2) BEST EDUCATIONAL PROGRAM HOST *Boy Logro and Chynna Ortaleza (Idol Sa Kusina/GMA 7) *Dingdong Dantes (Amazing Earth/GMA 7) *Dr. Ferdie Recio and Dr. Nielsen Donato (Born To Be Wild/GMA 7) *Drew Arellano (Aha/GMA 7) *Dyan Castillejo (Sports U/ABS-CBN 2) *Kara David (Pinas Sarap/GMA News TV) *'Kim Atienza (''Matanglawin/ABS-CBN 2)' *Ted Failon (''Failon Ngayon/ABS-CBN 2) BEST CELEBRITY TALK SHOW *''Gandang Gabi Vice'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Leading Women'' (CNN Philippines) *''Magandang Buhay'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Moments'' (NET 25) *''Profile'' (CNN Philippines) *''Sarap ‘Di Ba?'' (GMA 7) *''Showbiz Unlimited'' (IBC 13) *''The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. All the Way!'' (IBC 13) *''Tonight With Arnold Clavio'' (GMA News TV) *''Tonight With Boy Abunda'' (ABS-CBN 2) BEST CELEBRITY TALK SHOW HOST *Angel Jacob (Leading Women/CNN Philippines) *Arnold Clavio (Tonight With Arnold Clavio/GMA News TV) *'Boy Abunda (''Tonight With Boy Abunda/ABS-CBN 2)' *Carmina Villarroel, Cassy, Mavy (''Sarap ‘Di Ba?/GMA 7) *Dolly Anne Carvajal and Rommel Placente (Showbiz Unlimited/IBC 13) *Gladys Reyes (Moments/NET 25) *Jojo Alejar (The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. All the Way!/IBC 13) *Jolina Magdangal, Karla Estrada and Melai Cantiveros (Magandang Buhay/ABS-CBN 2) *Mitzi Borromeo (Profile/CNN Philippines) *Vice Ganda (Gandang Gabi Vice/ABS-CBN 2) BEST DOCUMENTARY PROGRAM * #No Filter (ABS-CBN 2) *''Brigada'' (GMA News TV) *''CNN Philippines Presents'' (CNN Philippines) *''I-Witness'' (GMA 7) *''Kuha Mo'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Local Legends'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Reel Time'' (GMA News TV) *''The Atom Araullo Special'' (GMA 7) *''Veronica Files'' (IBC 13) BEST DOCUMENTARY PROGRAM HOST *Abner Mercado (#No Filter/ABS-CBN 2) *Anthony Taberna (Kuha Mo/ABS-CBN 2) *Atom Araullo (The Atom Araullo Special/GMA 7) *Kara David (Brigada/GMA News TV) *Pinky Webb (CNN Philippines Presents/CNN Philippines) *Raffy Tima (I-Witness/GMA 7) *Rhea Santos (Tunay Na Buhay/GMA 7) *'Veronica Balayut-Jimenez (''Veronica Files/IBC 13)' *'William Thio (Spotlight/UNTV 37)' '''BEST DOCUMENTARY SPECIAL' *''ALAB'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Ang Babae Ng Balangiga'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Genuine Love'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''HIV Rising'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Radical Love'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''The Original No. 1: IBC 13's Legacy to Philippine Television'' (IBC 13) *''The Story Of The Filipinos: Protecting The Environment'' (CNN Philippines) *''Yaman Sa Kailaliman'' (PTV 4) BEST HORROR/FANTASY PROGRAM *''Daig Kayo Ng Lola Ko'' (GMA 7) *''Hiwaga Ng Kambat'' (ABS-CBN 2) BEST MAGAZINE SHOW *''Ang Pinaka'' (GMA News TV) *''Biyaheng Langit'' (RJTV 29) *''DOSTv'' (PTV 4) *''Good News Kasama Si Vicky Morales'' (GMA News TV) *''I Juander'' (GMA News TV) *''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA 7) *''Negosyo Asenso'' (NET 25) *''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN 2) BEST MAGAZINE SHOW HOST *Francis Garcia (Negosyo Asenso/NET 25) *Gel Miranda (DOSTv/PTV 4) *Jessica Soho (Kapuso Mo Jessica Soho/GMA 7) *'Korina Sanchez-Roxas (''Rated K/ABS-CBN 2)' *Rey Langit (''Biyaheng Langit/RJTV 29) *Rovilson Fernandez (Ang Pinaka/GMA News TV) *Susan Enriquez and Cesar Apolinario (I Juander/GMA News TV) *Vicky Morales (Good News Kasama Si Vicky Morales/GMA News TV) BEST NEWS PROGRAM *''24 Oras'' (GMA 7) *''Aksyon'' (TV5) *''Balitaan'' (CNN Philippines) *''Balitanghali'' (GMA News TV) *''Bandila'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Express Balita'' (IBC 13) *''Headline 13'' (IBC 13) *''Pulso'' (IBC Plus) *''Ronda 9'' (RPN 9) *''Saksi'' (GMA 7) *''State Of The Nation'' (GMA News TV) *''TeleBandido'' (RJTV 29) *''Tutok 13'' (IBC 13) *''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Ulat Bayan'' (PTV 4) BEST MALE NEWSCASTER *Ali Atienza (Pulso/IBC Plus) *Alvin Elchico (TV Patrol Weekend/ABS-CBN 2) *Arnold Clavio (Saksi/GMA 7) *Bing Formento (Express Balita/IBC 13) *Erwin Tulfo (Ronda 9/RPN 9) *Ivan Mayrina (24 Oras Weekend/GMA 7) *Jay Sonza (Tutok 13/IBC 13) *Jess Caduco (Express Balita Weekend/IBC 13) *Joseph Parafina (Headline 13/IBC 13) *Julius Babao (Bandila/ABS-CBN 2) *Mon Ilagan (TeleBandido/RJTV 29) *Mike Enriquez (24 Oras/GMA 7) *Noli De Castro (TV Patrol/ABS-CBN 2) *'Raffy Tima (''Balitanghali/GMA News TV)' *Rolly Gonzalo (''Ulat Bayan/PTV 4) *Ted Failon (TV Patrol/ABS-CBN 2) *'TG Kintanar (''Express Balita/IBC 13)' '''BEST FEMALE NEWSCASTER' *Bernadette Sembrano (TV Patrol/ABS-CBN 2) *Catherine Vital (Ulat Bayan/PTV 4) *Chal Lontoc (Headline 13/IBC 13) *Czarinah Lusuegro (Express Balita Weekend/IBC 13) *Jessica Soho (State Of The Naton/GMA News TV) *Karen Davila (Bandila/ABS-CBN 2) *'Kathy San Gabriel (''Tutok 13/IBC 13)' *Luchi Cruz Valdes (''Aksyon/TV5) *Mel Tiangco (24 Oras/GMA 7) *Pia Arcangel (Saksi/GMA 7) *Pinky Webb (Balitaan/CNN Philippines) *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (Tutok 13/IBC 13) *Snooky Serna-Go (Express Balita/IBC 13) *'Vicky Morales (''24 Oras/GMA 7)' '''BEST MORNING SHOW' *''Bagong Pilipinas'' (PTV 4) *''Good Morning Kuya'' (UNTV) *''Mikee in the Morning'' (RPN 9) *''Oh My Gising'' (IBC 13) *''Pambansang Almusal'' (NET 25) *''Umagang Kay Ganda'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Unang Hirit'' (GMA 7) BEST MORNING SHOW HOST *Arnold Clavio, Connie Sision, Susan Enriquez, Pia Arcanghel, Nathaniel Cruz, Lyn Ching, Lhar Santiago, Suzie Entrata, Ivan Mayrina and Love Añover (Unang Hirit/GMA 7) *'Anthony Taberna, Jorge Cariño, Gretchen Ho, Amy Perez, Winnie Cordero and Ariel Ureta (''Umagang Kay Ganda/ABS-CBN 2)' *Andrea Mendres. Earlo Bringas, Nicole Facal, Phoebe Publico, Julie Fernando, Liza Flores, Ken Mesina, Marinell Ochoa, Kristel Fesalbon, Genesis Gomez and Cezz Alvarez (''Pambansang Almusal/NET 25) *Angela Lagunzad, Angelo ‘Diego’ Castro III, Daniel Razon, Lorenzo "Erin" Tañada, Rheena Villamor, Monica Verallo, Thalia Javier, Erica Honrado, Atty. Regie Tongol, Jun Soriao, Harris Acero, Dr. Sarah Barba-Cabodil, Dr. Janis De Vera, Dr. Peblles Antonio, Dr. Joseph Lee and Dr. Bong Santiago (Good Morning Kuya/UNTV) *Alfonso “Fifi” delos Santos, Diane Querrer, Jules Guiang, Dianne Medina, Karla Paderna, and Chichi Atienza Valdepenas (Bagong Pilipinas/PTV 4) *'Mara Aquino, Vincent Santos, Hajji Kaamiño, Fabio Ide, Fred Lo and Alwyn Uytingco (''Oh My Gising/IBC 13)' *Mikee Agustin, Kirby Cristobal, Mico Aytona, Arvic Tan, Martin Velayo and King Certeza (''Mikee in the Morning/RPN 9) BEST PUBLIC AFFAIRS PROGRAM *''Bawal Ang Pasaway Kay Mareng Winnie'' (GMA News TV) *''Bitag Live'' (IBC 13) *''Crime Desk'' (IBC 13) *''Forum ni Randy'' (IBC 13) *''Gabi ni Tulfo'' (RPN 9) *''Get It Straight With Daniel Razon'' (UNTV 37) *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' (RJTV 29) *''On The Record'' (CNN Philippines) *''Reaksyon'' (TV5) *''Sa Ganang Mamamayan'' (NET 25) *''Tell the People'' (RPN 9) *''The Bottomline'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''The Source'' (CNN Philippines) BEST PUBLIC AFFAIRS PROGRAM HOST *'Ben Tulfo (''Bitag Live/IBC 13)' *'Boy Abunda (The Bottomline/ABS-CBN 2)' *Daniel Razon (''Get It Straight With Daniel Razon/UNTV 37) *Erwin Tulfo (Gabi ni Tulfo/RPN 9) *Luchi Cruz Valdes (Reaksyon/TV5) *Mon Isberto (Tell the People/RPN 9) *Pia Hontiveros (On The Record/CNN Philippines) *Pinky Webb (The Source/CNN Philippines) *Randy David (Forum ni Randy/IBC 13) *Rey Langit ang JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit/RJTV 29) *Rodante Marcoleta and Gen Subardiaga (Sa Ganang Mamamayan/NET 25) *Rolly Gonzalo (Crime Desk/IBC 13) *Winnie Monsod (Bawal Ang Pasaway Kay Mareng Winnie/GMA News TV) BEST TRAVEL SHOW *''Biyahe Ni Drew'' (GMA News TV) *''Buhay Pinoy'' (PTV 4) *''Cooltura'' (IBC 13) *''G Diaries'' (ABS-CBN 2) *''Landmarks'' (NET 25) BEST TRAVEL SHOW HOST *'Dolly Malgapo and Indra Cepeda (''Landmarks/NET 25)' *Drew Arellano (''Biyahe Ni Drew/GMA News TV) *Gina Lopez (G Diaries/ABS-CBN 2) *Jaime Santos and Patty Santos (Buhay Pinoy/PTV 4) *'Kris Tiffany Janson and Kevin Lapeña (''Cooltura/IBC13)' '''BEST LIFESTYLE SHOW' *''The World Of Gandang Ricky Reyes'' (GMA News TV) *''Glow Up'' (GMA News TV) *''How To Be You?'' (GMA News TV) *''Loving What You Do'' (GMA News TV) *''Taste Buddies'' (GMA News TV) BEST LIFESTYLE SHOW HOST *Diana Zubiri and Will Devaughn (How To Be You?/GMA News TV) *Dianne Medina (Loving What You Do/GMA News TV) *'Ricky Reyes (''The World Of Gandang Ricky Reyes/GMA News TV)' *Solenn Heussaff and Gil Cuerva (''Taste Buddies/GMA News TV) *Winwyn Marquez, Thia Thomalla and Michelle Dee (Glow Up/GMA News TV) BEST TALENT SEARCH PROGRAM *''ASOP'' (UNTV 37) *''Boses Tinig Pinoy'' (RPN 9) *''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC 13) *''The Clash'' (GMA 7) BEST TALENT SEARCH PROGRAM HOST *Jasmine Curtis-Smith (Boses Tinig Pinoy/RPN 9) *'Luis Manzano and Pia Wurtzbach (''World Of Dance Philippines/ABS-CBN 2)' *Regine Velasquez (''The Clash/GMA 7) *'Robin Padilla, Mariel Rodriguez and Tuesday Vargas (''Talent ng Bayan/IBC 13)' *Toni Rose Gayda and Richard Reynoso (''ASOP/UNTV 37) BEST CHILDREN SHOW *''Anong Say Nyo?'' (Net 25) *''Batibot'' (RPN 9) *''KapinoyLand'' (RPN 9) *''Kid Kwento'' (Net 25) *''KNC Show'' (UNTV 37) *''Penpen de Sarapen'' (RPN 9) *''Talents Academy'' (IBC 13) BEST CHILDREN SHOW HOST *'Anastacia Paronda, Janella Glissman, Zandi Gabriel Miranda and Fred Lorinz Bacay (''Talents Academy/IBC 13)' *Ate Maya amd Kuya Fidel (''Batibot/RPN 9) *DJ Albert (Anong Say Nyo?/Net 25) *Christian Daniel Isip, Christian Luke Alarcon, Eric Cabobos,Lexter Manalanzan, Marcos Joaquin Paler, Bency Braine Vallo, David Soriano, Leane Manalanzan, Liana Rose Manalanzan, Percida Capulong, Kimberly Enriquez, and Angelica Tejana (KNC Show/UNTV 37) *Ken Alfonso (Penpen de Sarapen/RPN 9) *Sally Lopez (Kid Kwento/Net 25) SPECIAL AWARD: ADING FERNANDO LIFETIME ACHIEVEMENT AWARD *Kris Aquino SPECIAL AWARD: EXCELLENCE IN BROADCASTING LIFETIME ACHIEVEMENT AWARD *Vicky Morales SPECIAL AWARD: GERMAN MORENO POWER TANDEM AWARD *Edward Barber and Maymay Entrata *Ken Chan and Rita Daniela *Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura SPECIAL AWARD: POSTHUMOUS AWARDS *Eddie Garcia *Gina Lopez SPECIAL AWARD: CELEBRITY MOM OF THE NIGHT *Dimples Romana SPECIAL AWARD: CELEBRITY SKIN MAGICAL OF THE NIGHT *Edward Barber (Male) *Dimples Romana (Female) SPECIAL AWARD: FRONTROW INTERNATIONAL CELEBRITY OF THE NIGHT *Edward Barber (Male) *Ariella Arida (Female) SPECIAL AWARD: PMPC STAR AWARDS HALL OF FAME *''Express Balita'' (Best News Program) SPECIAL AWARD: TV QUEENS AT THE TURN OF THE MILLENNIUM *Carla Abellana *Bea Alonzo *Kathryn Bernardo *Kim Chiu *Sunshine Dizon *Heart Evangelista *Angel Locsin *Jennylyn Mercado *Marian Rivera *Maja Salvador *Judy Ann Santos *Liza Soberano *Cara Eriguel *Jed Montero *Hazel Faith dela Cruz